


nobody's prayin' for me

by deerdream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Everybody Lives, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Senju Tobirama Needs a Hug, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Uchiha Madara Needs a Hug, i didn't know this was a real tag, no beta bc im chaotic and its like 3 AM, og Madara is a disaster, tbh all of these characters need a hug, this Madara is also a disaster, tobirama develops feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerdream/pseuds/deerdream
Summary: The last thing he remembered before waking up was the shitty movie trilogy he was watching to pass time, wanting to unwind after yet another stressful day at work. He did not expect to wake up to some torture chamber with a totally not hot guy with white hair, holding a sword to his throat as he screamed his throat raw upon the unfamiliar environment.“What the fuck,” Madara hissed under his breath.【We welcome your entrance into the system. This system’s theme is「Get a Life」. We hope to provide you with the best experience. It is our duty to you that during your quests, you can finally truly get a life.. 】‘I’m about tolosemy life!’





	nobody's prayin' for me

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fic inspired by Scum Villain! You don't need to read the novel to know the premise, but it would be cool if you did! 
> 
> Yes, this Madara is not the og!Madara but they're still the same disaster gay.  
pls enjoy! And un-beta'd, crying emoji it be like that

All Madara wanted to do was sink into his couch, have a warm bowl of ramen and not think about the nosy intern who bothered him with much too many questions over the littlest details. He had a good job, Director of the Marketing department at Otsutsuki corps, a renowned company. He was able to live comfortably and yet, his life was bland, devoid of any excitement as he went day and day out, sipping the same shitty instant coffee and watching the workers in his department like a hawk. Madara was sure he was missing something, but it didn’t matter to him, just so long as he was able to provide for himself, as well as send money to his aging mother, he was fine. Osaka was a very lively city, he had everything he needed in his mediocre apartment. (One which Director Haruki from Accounting had pestered him to move out of, as it was ‘unfitting’ for the likes of him.) 

When he heard the timer he set on his phone ring, Madara cracked an eye open, groaning as he sat up and peeled the cover of his ramen off the lid, mumbling a small ‘Time to eat’ to himself and slurping its contents, letting out a moan at its rich, savoury flavour. Yes, this was all he needed. The raven grabbed his remote, flipping the TV on, surfing the channels until he settled on a movie to watch. He had wanted to use the movie as white noise as he ate, yet ended up enticed by the content of the media on his screen. Madara shuffled to sit at the edge of his couch, leaning over the coffee table as he watched the actors on screen clash swords. Madara groaned when the movie transitioned to commercial breaks, eventually flipping to on-demand and finding the movie for rent for only ¥210.29, a trilogy as well! Madara immediately rented all three, he had a lot of money in his account, it’s fine to splurge, especially if it was on such a cheap deal! Ramen bowl and his other dishes forgotten, Madara kicked off his slippers and propped his legs up on the couch, eyes glued to the screen as the images on the screen flashed before his eyes. As a child, fantasy worlds such as these were entertaining to him, rounins, assassins, people with the ability to control nature. It was fascinating, he believed that the movie was self-indulging,sure that his younger self would’ve enjoyed this movie. As Madara watched, he felt his eyes grow heavy. Madara refused to stop watching, pausing the film only to microwave some popcorn and relieve himself. It was the weekend tomorrow, tonight, he could live without a tight regiment. By the time he was starting the third and final movie, it was already the early stages of morning. Madara’s eye twitched as he watched the series of events unfold before his eyes, occasionally making comments, “He left because of that? That’s it?”, and groaning at the absurdity of the characters’ motives. The final movie did not turn out as magnificent as the first, riddled with plot holes, messy timelines, and adding ‘plot twists’ that didn’t even make sense! Madara groaned, cursing at the characters as he shoved handfuls of popcorn into his mouth. As the movie ended, Madara could only stare blankly as the credits rolled in, disappointed by the obvious money-grab of a third movie. 

“The hell was that!” he exclaimed, mostly to himself, as he pounded on the buttons of his remote to exit the movie and turn the television off. Hit with the realization that he has yet to clean his dining area, Madara groaned, picking up the bowls and dumping them into the sink along with other plates. He was still bitter over the third movie’s sudden drop in quality, scrolling through social media and reading through the reviews of the trilogy. The Uchiha glaned at the time above the screen of his phone, “Oh shit, fuck-’ he swore, when did it become 5:30 in the morning! He was so wrapped up in the movie that he didn’t keep track of the time; hell, he forgot to video call his brother! With much vigour that wasn’t present before, he quickly got ready for bed, wrestling his hair into a messy braid before climbing into the futon and willing himself to sleep, On the verge of falling asleep, he heard the sound of a startup melody, much like the computers in his line of work. 

* * *

Madara shifted as he woke, refusing to open his eyes as he shifted a bit. He reached over to rub the sleep out of his eyes, only to feel that they were bound by something, rope? When did his futon feel this cold and hard? The sun also didn’t seem to assault his eyes as usual.. 

Madara’s eyes snapped open, and he looked around the area he woke up in. Dark, the only sources of light were the many candles that illuminated the… cave?? The candles were still dim enough that he could not make out the shapes. 

The raven opened his mouth to scream. 

His…  _ very  _ effective vocal chords alerted a figure- _ when did he even come here?!- _ and his second scream died in his throat as he was met with a  _ fucking katana _ placed dangerously close to his throat. Madara blanched, searching through his memories as if to find some day where he pissed off a Yakuza boss..  _ Or something.  _ Madara opened his eyes, gaze trailing from the blade to a pale hand, then stopping to the man’s face. From what he could make out through the dim orange tint of the candles, the man in question Red eyes, red tattoos that accented his eyes and emphasized sharp cheekbones, contrasted against the lightness of the man’s skin and the white of his hair. The man sported a cream coloured haori, a green kimono and grey hakama, tied around a narrow waist.

The fuck, he has never seen a Yakuza like him before. Had the circumstances been different, he would have thrown a hook at the man, <s>he would have asked this man for his number.</s>

Madara’s gaze shifted back to himself, he wasn’t in his usual joggers, instead sporting a high collared mantle, eyes widening a bit at the gaping hole on it at the same position as his heart- he observed that the gash was still new, ugly and deep. Madara felt a lump in his throat, he did not remember  _ _getting stabbed, he did not remember ever changing his clothes either._ _ Did this man see him naked?!

The last thing he remembered before waking up was the shitty movie trilogy he was watching to pass time, wanting to unwind after yet another stressful day at work, then realizing that it was already the usual time he woke up for work. He did not expect to wake up to some torture chamber with a totally not hot guy, holding a sword to his throat as he screamed his throat raw upon the unfamiliar environment.

“What the fuck...” Madara hissed under his breath.

A holographic screen appeared before his eyes, he glanced to the unknown man, but it seemed that he did not notice the screen-only appearing to him. Before he could say anything, a robotic voice spoke up-sounding like it came from all around them.

【 System activation successful. Welcome! This system’s theme is「Get a Life」. We hope to provide you with the best experience. It is our duty to you that during your quests, you can finally truly get a life. 】

‘I’m about to  _ lose  _ my life!’ 

【 OOC WARNING! Your character is headstrong and unafraid, even in the face of death 】

‘ But I am Uchiha Madara and I do want to live! Thank you!’

Before he could yell at the holographic screen again, the mystery man finally spoke up. 

“Uchiha, how are you alive.” The man seemed to word as more of a demand than an actual question, moving the sword to rest closer against the man’s throat, Madara showed no fear, he knew martial arts, he could take this guy.

【 Your role is: Uchiha Madara. Clan head of the Uchiha clan and assistant to the first Hokage, Senju Hashirama.’ Traits: A power called the “Sharingan’(*Your character has also unlocked the  _ Mangekyou Sharingan* _ ) ,ability to conjure fire. Weapon: Katana, the Clan Head’s gunbai. Your character is very stubborn, passionate to a fault and has a nasty attitude. Your starting Points are: 100】

He took offense to that last comment about him. He was  _ pleasant  _ to be around, no thanks to this stupid system.

‘What does he mean by  _ how am I alive?!’  _ he thought.

【Character information: Uchiha Madara died fighting Senju Hashirama after defecting from the village he created with Hashirama. As you saw, there was a gash where your heart is. The cause of his death is a stab wound from behind. Your duty as Uchiha Madara is to fix the original’s mistakes. 】

Madara eyed the man before him, glancing down at the sword and then fixed the man with a glare. He saw the man flinch and turn to face the walls, hand unmoving. 

【 Achievement unlocked! : Manifested Sharingan. You earned 15 points! 5 HP points added. Unlock more achievements to gain points as you go. 】

“If you  _ move your weapon _ maybe I will talk, you..”   
  


【 Character profile: Senju Tobirama. Age: 23. Currently, he is known as the 'Fastest Shinobi alive' by the village's denizens and the rest of the elemental nations alike. Jutsu inventor. He is the younger brother to Senju Hashirama-the First Hokage. Clan genius and has a poor grasp of ethics. He is also the man who absolutely hates you. 】

Not only was this man ready to kill him, he also hated the original Uchiha Madara. God, just what did he do to fuck up so badly that someone else had to clean up his mess? 

Tobirama remained unmoving, giving the man an unimpressed look, looking elsewhere but his eyes. “And trust that you won’t just scream again like a child?” 

He takes it back. This Tobirama guy is now on his shit list.

“... Senju, ” he hissed, the name rolling smoothly off his tongue, “Get me out of these bonds or you will be on the tail-end of your sword.”

【 You earned: 10 points for staying in character! INFO: Your first mission is to return to Konoha and find Senju Hashirama! 】

Madara wanted to strangle whoever came up with this ‘system’. The first mission was already hard enough with his life already on the line talking with this bleached bastard.

**Author's Note:**

> The movie trilogy Madara watched is a compressed version of naruto but with the founders as the main characters, Modern!Madara transmigrated to that world and has to fix OG!Madara's life lmao. 
> 
> Izuna is alive bc He Has To Be and canon can't do anything about it


End file.
